1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercising apparatus and method. More particularly, this invention relates to exercising apparatus and method whereby the resistance encountered by the exerciser varies automatically and instantaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advantages of incorporating variable resistance into exercising apparatus have been well established. These advantages include providing a resistance that corresponds closely to the strength curve of the body part or parts being exercised. Also, the chances of injury to the exerciser are minimized when it is considered that the variable resistance can accommodate the particular weakness of the body part as is the case, for example, at the beginning of the exercise. Finally, the variable resistance enables the exerciser to encounter a higher level of exercise intensity, if desired.
The variable resistance concept is recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,873 issued on Jan. 7, 1975 to Arthur A. Jones. However, the present invention affords the exerciser the aforenoted variable resistance features in a simplier and thereby more effective way than has been accomplished by this and other prior art.